Nanocrystalline materials may be susceptible to grain growth. The susceptibility may make it difficult to produce bulk nanocrystalline materials with high relative densities and small grain sizes utilizing pre-existing sintering techniques. Additionally, the susceptibility may limit the ability of sintered nanocrystalline materials to be subjected to post-sintering processing techniques without experiencing undesired grain growth.